gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Contest:2k11-Oct-26: Gaian Halloween
* 2nd: * 3rd: Pumpkin carving contest * 1st: * 2nd: * 3rd: Improv contest * 1st: * 2nd: * 3rd: | voting = October 31, 2011 | winner = Unannounced }} Gaian Halloween are contests created around the theme of Halloween. It involved Gaians and Gaian Staff. They've came to work dressed up in their costumes and broadcast a live costume contest. The event started on October 25, 2011 at 3:00pm PST. Gaians were able to vote for the costumes they found the scariest, prettiest, and funniest. ---- Contest Info pt2 Announcement [[NPC admin]]: Announcements * Oct 26 Halloween Webcast Contests! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75535337/ Halloween is approaching, and with it comes a slew of fun contests for all Gaians. Think you can make an absolutely ghoulish avatar? Can you carve a pumpkin into the Venus de Milo? Do you want to see the Gaia staff dressed up as ghosts, zombies, mummies, pirates, and more? If you said yes to any of these, head over to our Halloween Webcast Contests thread. We'll be hosting a few different contests, and we'll have a live webcast of our Gaia HQ Costume Contest on Halloween Day! Ready to join all the festivities? Head to the Halloween Contests thread: Check it out! * Oct 31 Gaia HQ Halloween Costume Contest LIVE Webcast http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.75668875/ Happy Halloween, Gaians! In less than 30 minutes we'll be hosting a live webcast of our Gaia HQ Costume Contest. Gaia's staffers have thrown together some fantastic outfits, and it's up to you to judge them. You can pick the winners in three categories: scariest, funniest, and prettiest. We will also be announcing the winners of our recent 2011 Halloween Contests, where we gave Gaians a chance at some great prizes. Stop on by and join the festivities! Remember, we'll be going live at 3:00pm PDT. That's in less than half an hour! For those of you joining us early, we'll be having a live behind-the-scenes webcast. Join the fun! Gaia Staff: Costume contest Gaians Voted for their favorite staff members in costume. *Deacon Charmer - Deacon *Zero Omega - Doctor *pwoo124 - Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas *alexbenjamin - Russian Navy Colonel *Lanzer - Pimp *Nathan Nightshade - Flamingo *Ling - Horse #1 *L0cke - Horse #2 *yvonne1222 - Mario *silentcrawler86 - Luigi *Shadow Dragonz - Kato from Green Lantern *Mishiri - Porcelain Doll *Muumuupie - Deadmau5 *Buki - Monster Hunter Felyne *Decep - Red Riding Hood *Ethe - Pichu Prizes Avatar contest * First place is: 500,000 Gaia Gold * Second place is: 250,000 Gaia Gold * Third place is: 100,000 Gaia Gold Pumpkin carving contest * First place is: 250,000 Gaia Gold * Second place is: 125,000 Gaia Gold * Third place is: 75,000 Gaia Gold Improv contest * First place is: 100,000 Gaia Gold * Second place is: 75,000 Gaia Gold * Third place is: 50,000 Gaia Gold Trivia *The first broadcast was Gaia HQ Costume Contests from 2009 and 2010. A count down to the live webcast can be found below set to begin at four days. *There was a delay when it came to granting the prizes, they were given out November 5th. External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Announcement: Halloween Webcast Contests! * Announcement (Thread): Gaian Halloween Contests! * Announcement: Gaia HQ Halloween Costume Contest LIVE Webcast Category:Gaia Contests